Neko-Love
by Lovy-San
Summary: Kakashi, homme d'affaires aux occupations douteuses, hérite d'un petit protégé assez spécifique. Je me suis beaucoup amusé sur cette fiction . Je vous assure cependant qu'aucune drogue n'a été consommée durant l'écriture de cette fiction. UA, lemon


**Neko-Love**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (Alias moi)

**Genre :** UA, OOC, Lemon, Romance et (quand même) un peu d'humour ^^

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à l'univers de Naruto... Toutes mes tentatives d'appropriation se sont soldées par des échecs...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Cette fiction est née (encore x) ) suiste à un petit kiff, je me suis assez amusée à rendre Gaara simplet et Kakashi en mafieux ^^

* * *

Agacé par le comportement du scientifique face à lui, l'homme richement vêtu tapotait avec impatience le sol carrelé avec la point de sa chaussure en cuir noir.

- Je veux une réponse, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec en plantant ses yeux furieux dans ceux du petit scientifique. Où en est l'expérience ?

Le petit homme face à lui semblait rapetisser a chaque mots, son visage devenant presque aussi blanc que sa blouse de laboratoire. Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux par dessus son épaule. Derrière lui se tenaient immobiles toute l'équipe de recherche du laboratoire clandestin. Tous savaient la même chose que lui ; les recherches n'avaient pas abouties depuis dix mois...

- Je veux voir les résultats de vos recherche, Yushina ! ordonna-t-il en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette dans le visage du petit homme.

Le petit homme ne bougea. Au fond de lui, l'homme face à lui bouillait de rage. Il savait que les recherches étaient un échec mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche du chercheur.

Yushina ne répondit rien, fixant l'homme face à lui. Grand d'un mètre quatre-vingt, il était bien bâti. La trentaine, toujours habillé dans des costumes noirs ses cheveux argentés en bataille lui donnaient un air plus âge, de même que le regard froid qu'il posait lui à travers ses lunettes teintées. C'était un homme réfléchit et très calculateur, doté d'une impatience facilement irritable. Yushina déglutit péniblement.

- Le... sujet de nos recherches évolue... petit à petit, se défendit le savant en triturant le dossier qu'il avait en main.

- Ça suffit ! siffla l'homme en retirant ses lunettes. Voyez-vous, je vous ai fait confiance... Je vous ai prêté mon argent pour que vous puissiez faire vos recherches. Or, celles-ci n'avancent plus et vous _osez_ réclamer encore mon soutient ? Vous vous fichez de qui ?

Il passa sa main dans sa poche intérieure de sa veste taillée sur mesure et en sortit un Beretta 92, son arme favorite.

- J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que vous me roulez... Soit vous cachez l'argent que je vous fourni, soit vous êtes vraiment des incapables.

- Je vous assure que nous touchons au but !

- Oh non. Maintenant, tu va me montrer ton sujet d'étude. TOUT DE SUITE ! ordonna-t-il en posant l'extrémité de son arme entre les yeux du petit scientifique. Conduis-moi à lui immédiatement, je veux le voir de mes propres yeux.

Il fit un signe de tête à ses hommes qui sortirent leurs armes et les pointèrent sur les scientifiques rassemblés, les menaçant de tirer au moindre mouvement suspect de leur part.

- Allez, avance, toi !

Un filet de sueur froide parcouru le dos du petit homme qui s'avança dans le couloir insalubre qui menait à la pièce où était conservé le fruit de leurs recherches et e leurs activités illégales. En marchant dans le long couloir, le petit savant regretta d'avoir demandé l'aide de la mafia pour entreprendre ses recherches... Il avait été trop ambitieux, et il le savait ; il allait mourir...

- Monsieur Hatake, ne faites pas de bruit, vous allez l'effrayer... dit le petit homme en ouvrant la porte.

- Tu n'es pas en position de me donner d'ordres, avance !

Yushina déglutit avec difficulté et alluma la lumière en entrant dans la pièce vide de tout ameublement. Seule une cage était placée en plein milieux de la pièce une couverture épaisse posée dessus surement pour empêcher son occupant de détecter la lumière.

Le yakuza haussa un sourcil en entendant un grondement animal sortir de sous la couverture.

- Vous l'avez effrayé... couina Yushina.

- Tais-toi ! Montre-le moi !

Le petit homme hésita mais le regard glacé de son agresseur lui intimait de lui obéir sur le champ. La main tremblante, il retira la couverture d'un coup sec et recula précipitamment quand l'occupant de la cage bondit furieusement contre les barreaux en fer de la cage. Le yakuza sursauta, les yeux écarquillés en entendant à nouveau un grondement sauvage.

- Qu'est-ce...

Sa surprise s'était transformée en un mélange de curiosité et de dédain alors qu'il fixait le jeune homme roux dans la cage. Nu et d'une maigreur à faire peur, il avait une peau très pâle et ses cheveux rouges et gras étaient en désordre autour de son visage aux yeux bandés. Les poing et les pieds attachés, il se tenait en position animale contre les barreaux de sa prison, sa bouche entrouverte laissant apparaître de petites dents pointues. Son attention fixées sur les deux hommes, un grondement animalier s'échappait de sa gorge.

Le mafieux n'en revenait pas, jamais il n'avait vu une chose semblable de sa vie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? C'est ça le résultat de vos recherches sur la mutation ?

- Pas de la mutation, monsieur. Le cobaye devant vous est le seul être humain à avoir survécu à une transgenèse pratiqué sur les humains visant à leur attribuer des caractères animaliers !

Une expression de dégout se dessina sur le visage du mafieux au fur et à mesure qu'il détaillait le jeune homme.

- C1882A à une apparence humaine mais raisonne comme l'animal dont nous lui avons modifié les gênes. Dès la fécondation de l'ovule humain, nos chercheurs ont introduit en lui un ADN félins... Il se déplace généralement à quatre pattes et comprend quand on lui parle. Il connait aussi quelques mots d'anglais.

- Je me fiche de ce qu'il sait faire ! Il est humain ou pas ?

Yushina continua de tripoter nerveusement son dossier quand l'homme le plaqua au mur, posant le canon de son arme sur la bouche de ce dernier.

- Répond-moi ou je te fais sauter ta dentition !

Yushina paniqua et essaya de se débattre.

- Disons les deux... Quand il est à l'aise il comprend quand on lui parle et peut répondre en anglais, il est de nature craintive et timide... Mais il a des manières animales... quand il est effrayé, ses pupilles se dilatent et il grogne... mais il ronronne quand on lui gratte l'arrière de la tête !

- Tu m'écœure ! lâcha le yakuza. Comment peut-on atrophier un gosse de la sorte ? Je t'aide à monter ton projet, la réaction des humains lors de la transgenèse et tu me montre un gosse a moitié animal !

- Il a l'apparence d'un jeune homme...

- Mais ce n'en est pas un ! rugit le yakuza, furieux. Tu compte présenter ça dans une université ? Tu partira en tôle pour avoir atrophier ce gosse et ma réputation sera ruinée ! Je ne te laisserais pas continuer ! J'ai eu tort de te faire confiance, sale ordure ! Tu es devenu un danger.

Le petit homme écarquilla les yeux. Un danger ? Il allait mourir alors...Pour avoir sali la réputation de Kakashi Hatake...

L'homme aux cheveux gris lui tira une balle dans la poitrine et le scientifique retomba au sol en silence.

Le coup de feu résonna dans la pièce et la pauvre créature dans la cage se mit à couiner. Ses yeux étaient bandés mais elle sentait une présence encore plus mauvaise que les hommes qui lui faisant faire des expériences horribles et douloureuse. La créature se mit à paniquer en couinant, elle n'entendait plus bouger celui qui l'avait créée.

Kakashi regardait avec dédain le jeune couiner, s'agitant dans tout les sens, totalement paniquée à cause du coup de feu. Cette chose ne méritait pas de vivre, il pointa son armes sur le petit corps paniqué. Ce devait être un garçon de 16 ans à peu près...

Par curiosité, il s'approcha lentement de la cage et passa sa main entre les barreau avec l'intention de retirer le bandeau des yeux du jeune captif. Sa main n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre le bout de tissus qu'une mâchoire pleine de croc se referma vivement dessus, le mordant à sang. Kakashi poussa un cri de douleur et lui infligea une violent gifle d'un revers de main. Le jeune captif se mit à trembler en couinant encore, ce qui agaça l'homme.

- Ne bouge pas !

Il se rappela que Yushina lui avait dit qu'il comprenait l'anglais...

- Don't move...

Le jeune sauvage redressa sa tête et ne bougea plus, ne parvenant pas cependant pas à calmer ses tremblements. Kakashi repassa alors sa main entre les barreaux et attrapa le bandeau, le faisant glisser, dévoilant de grands yeux verts apeurés, rivés sur lui. L'intensité du regard était encore plus marqué car ses yeux étaient cernés d'un noir profond, le même que celui qui recouvrait ses paupières, lui donnant un air félin alors que les prunelles émeraudes étaient rivées sur lui, le regardant les paupières mi-closes, en dessous de ses long cils. Puis les yeux se rivèrent le cadavre et le regard se mit à briller pendant que son visage devenait paniqué.

- Daddy ? couina le jeune captif, les yeux rivés sur le mort.

Kakashi resta un moment stupéfait. _"Daddy"_ ? Comment pouvait-il appeler _"papa"_ un être qui l'avait atrophié ainsi ? Avec une curiosité mêlée de dédain, il regarda un moment les sillons se frayer un chemin sur les joues pâles du jeune garçon. Peut-être qu'il était humain en fait ?

- Rha et merde...

* * *

Kakashi baissa la fenêtre teintée de sa berline et jeta les cendres de sa cigarette d'une pichenette. A côté de lui était couché le jeun roux, replié en position fœtale, sa tête reposait sur les cuisses du Yakuza qui lui caressait distraitement la tête, perdu dans ses pensées.

La mort de Yushina ne l'avait pas calmé... Il avait fait tuer tout les autres scientifiques et le laboratoire serait rasé le lendemain. Tout redeviendrait comme avant...

Pourtant, il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit d'emmener cette pauvre créature avec lui... Il n'avait même pas de nom... Et dieu que ses cheveux étaient sales ! Quelle horreur, il lui ferait prendre un bain dès qu'il serait arrivé... Pourtant, il lui semblait que le jeune roux se calmait alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux. Comme un chat... _Manque plus qu'il se mette à ronronner.._. pensa-t-il en le regardant.

Cependant, de temps en temps il relevait la tête et jetait un regard inquiet autour de lui, toujours en alerte au moindre mouvement.

- Be calm, lui dit Kakashi alors que les yeux émeraudes se plantaient dans les siens. You're safe with me.

Le visage de son nouveau protégé resta immobile. Et merde, il ne comprenait même pas ces quelques mots... Il ne devait pas avoir apprit beaucoup de mots en anglais... Alors en japonais ? La communication serait rudement mise à l'épreuve...

Avec un soupir, le yakuza porta à nouveau la cigarette à sa bouche. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de jouer à la SPA ?

* * *

- Neko-chan, où tu es ? demanda à nouveau le yakuza, prêt à piquer une crise de nerf.

Quel idiot il avait été de laisser la salle de bain ouverte... Le jeune homme n'avait pas du tout apprécié le bain forcé qu'il lui avait fait prendre et il avait été obligé d'entrer dans le bain avec lui pour pouvoir lui rincer la tête. Finalement, il s'en était tiré avec une dizaine de morsures sur les bras et quelques coup de coudes dans l'estomac.

Une fois son nouveau protégé propre de la tête aux pieds, il était sorti attraper une serviette mais le jeune avait déjà quitté la salle de bain... Il avait beau retourner son appartement dans tout les sens, il ne trouvait pas... En retournant à la salle de bain, il se rappela que le savant lui avait dit qu'il se déplaçait à quatre pattes... Il ne pouvait donc pas être loin...

- Tchhh... Neko-chan, come on ! Come to me... Et merde...

Il allait définitivement se mettre en colère quand il remarqua que son armoire était ouverte. Habituellement, il fermait toujours ses placards... Avec un long soupire il s'accroupit sous les cintres qui portaient ses costumes noirs. Blottit au fond de l'armoire, ses cheveux dégoulinant plaqué sur son visage, le jeune rouquin tremblait comme une feuille, son pouce dans la bouche. Kakashi lui tendit la main. S'efforçant de maîtriser sa colère, il lui parla doucement en anglais.

- Allez, viens ici maintenant...

- ... Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne vas pas te balader tout nu ici. Viens.

Neko-chan ne bougea pas.

- Dépêche-toi où je viens te chercher, ordonna sèchement le yakuza, fatigué de jouer au bon maître.

Neko hésita. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme. Ce monsieur avait tué son père... Et il l'avait baigné de force... Il se mit à trembler. Cet endroit lui était inconnu, cet homme aussi... Il était totalement déboussolé... Trop d'odeur différentes lui faisaient perdre ses repères...

Kakashi finit par perdre patience et attrapa violemment le jeune homme par le poignet pour l'attirer à lui. Il récolta une morsure supplémentaire et se retint d'envoyer une nouvelle gifle au sauvageon. S'il voulait l'apprivoiser, il devait arrêter de le gifler. Pour le moment.

A la place, il l'attira contre lui. Le jeune roux posa son menton sur son épaule en enfouissant son nez dans son cou et Kakashi en profita pour lui essorer les cheveux en le gardant contre lui, en équilibre accroupit sur la pointe des pieds.

- Il falloir que je te donnes un nom... Neko-chan n'est pas très approprié... Pour le moment on fera avec...

Le yakuza se redressa, rester accroupit dans cette position lui faisait mal au dos.

- Aller, suis-moi...

Il se dirigea a nouveau vers la salle de bain, surpris que le jeune garçon le suive docilement. A quatre pattes, il avançait lentement, se demandant si allait retourner dans cette cage transparente où l'homme lui avait frotté la tête avec de différents produits bizarres...

Au lieu de ça, son nouveau maître le fit assoir sur une chaise face une drôle de mur... Il pouvait se voir dedans... Penchant la tête d'un côté, il vit que le mur reproduisait ses mouvement... Intrigué, il se mit à feuler par instinct.

Kakashi prit un peigne et commença a lui démêler les cheveux, tout en regardant Neko jouer devant le miroir. De toute évidence, ce gosse n'en avait jamais vu ailleurs, un coup il feuler le miroir, un coup ses pupilles se dilataient comme celles des chatons quand ils jouent...

Tout en peignant les mèches rousses, il remarqua les ongles longs et abimés du jeune sauvageon... Déjà qu'il avait galérer pour lui faire prendre un bain, le mafieux soupira à l'idée de devoir lui couper les ongles...

* * *

Une fois lavé, peigné, séché et habillé, Kakashi trouvait que son jeune sauvageon ressemblait plus à un jeune homme qu'à un...sauvage. Hormis la façon dont il mangeait... Décidément, il aurait du pain sur la planche...

Voyant Neko manger avec les doigts, ses manches trempant dans la sauce il soupira et s'approcha derrière lui pour lui relever les manches. Neko s'arrêta de manger, la cuisse de poulet toujours dans la main. Il balança la tête en arrière et planta ses émeraudes dans le seul œil visible du mafieux. Pourquoi portait-il du tissu sur l'œil gauche ? La tête toujours en arrière contre le torse du mafieux, il tendit une main vers le bout de tissus pour voir l'autre œil du yakuza. Il reçu en retour une tape sur la main et le mafieux s'écarta pour le laisser manger.

- Continues to eat, lui ordonna Kakashi.

L'argenté leva les yeux vers sa pendule. Il était maintenant 1 heure du matin et il avait des réunions demain...

- I... I've finish...

Kakashi reporta son attention sur le jeune homme accroupit sur sa chaise, le reste de la cuisse de poulet dans la main. Ses mains étaient toutes grasses et il avait de la sauce autour de la bouche.

- Come with me, lui dit l'argenté en se dirigeant a nouveau vers la salle de bain.

Neko descendit de la chaise et le suivit, à son rythme. Dans la sable de bain, Kakashi lui prit les mains et les lui lava puis il prit un gant pour lui essuyer le contour de la bouche. Neko plissa le nez et secoua la tête. Il n'aimait décidément pas l'eau...

* * *

Une semaine passa et le mafieux commençait à apprécier de plus en plus le caractère du jeune garçon qu'il avait recueilli. Il avait réussit à lui obtenir de faux papiers lui donnant l'identité de Gaara no Sabaku et l'avait plus ou moins éduqué. A part le bain forcé qui était une dure épreuve pour le jeune sauvageon, tout allait plutôt bien, Kakashi lui apprenait d'autres mots anglais et ils arrivaient plus ou moins à communiquer.

Le mafieux trentenaire avait trouvé une solution à quasiment tout les problèmes du jeune ; il dormait avec lui pour le rassurer, prenait sa douche avec lui pour rappeler que l'eau n'était pas un danger et avait acheté une table basse pour que le jeune garçon puisse manger accroupit par terre.

Depuis une semaine, Kakashi s'était habitué à la compagnie du jeune garçon qui l'attendait sur le canapé ou endormi en position fœtale dans le lit.

Cependant, même s'il ne vivait avec Gaara que depuis peu de temps, il avait noté un changement d'attitude à son égard dans le comportement de son jeune protégé. Même s'il était souvent collé à lui, le rouquin aimait aussi être seul. Hors, depuis deux jours, le sauvageon le collait partout où il allait, se collant à lui dès qu'il s'asseyait quelque part, ronronnant immédiatement sans même que le mafieux n'ai posé le petit doigt pour lui gratter la tête...

A présent assis sur le canapé, il grattouillait l'arrière de l'oreille du jeune qui s'était allongé dans sa position favorite ; sur le dos, la tête posée sur les cuisses de Kakashi et les jambes relevées. Il avait fallu un moment au mafieux pour s'adapter au fait lui gratter la tête... La seule personne à qui il avait gratté la tête c'était... son chat... quand il avait neuf ans...

Avec un sourire au coin, il monta le volume de la télévision pour cacher le ronronnement devenu trop fort pour lui.

- Et alors, Neko-chan ?

L'intéressé pencha la tête sur côté comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, le regardant sous ses paupières mi-closes. Il semblait qu'il lui faisait un numéro de charme... Comme quand il voulait manger alors que ce n'était pas l'heure... Il s'arrêta en pleine réflexion. _Un numéro de charme ?_ pensa-t-il. _Il fait ça depuis deux jours... Oh non..._

Kakashi redressa la tête et scruta de ses yeux le corps du jeune homme, s'arrêtant à mi-hauteur.

- Ok j'ai compris...

Un soupir lui é faisait ça aussi...

Pour être bien sur de lui, il attrapa son ordinateur et tapa dans le moteur de de recherche "**_symptômes de chats en chaleur_**" et consulta les résultats.

**"Lors de ses chaleurs, la chatte peut devenir collante, elle se met a piétiner des membres extérieurs et devient très réceptive aux mâles, le acceptant..."**

- Ok... soupira-t-il.

Il replia son PC et regarda -ci le regardait avec intensité.

- Oui mais non, ok ?

Pour toute réponse, il reçu un battement de cils sensuels qui lui rendit la bouche sèche.

- J'ai dis non, répondit-il sèchement.

Nouvelle série de battement de cils.

- Gaara...

- Mrrrowww

- Hein ? Ah non, ne commence pas avec ça...

- Mroww ?

Le yakuza reporta son attention sur la télévision. Il était hors de question que cela arrive ! Neko-chan n'était pas encore majeur, et ça, l'homme d'affaire avait au moins une once de morale pour le respecter. De plus, il n'était pas certain que le jeune garçon soit conscient de son comportement. Il y avait une grande possibilité pour qu'il réagisse plus par instinct que par désir...

- J'ai dis non !

Nouvelle série de battements cils.

- J'hallucine... soupira l'homme d'affaire en se levant, une cigarette à la bouche.

Pour toute réponse, Neko-chan se leva et lui suivit sur le balcon.

- Je peux fumer en paix ? grommela-t-il en allumant la cigarette.

Baissant les yeux, le jeune rouquin avança jusqu'à se trouver contre le torse de Kakashi, ronronnant immédiatement. Agacé par le comportement du jeune garçon, l'aîné lui attrapa le bras et le lui tordit violemment, avant de le jeter sans ménagement sur le canapé.

- Casse-toi bordel !

Médusé, le jeune roux regarda son protecteur retourner sur la terrasse. Il devait être vraiment en colère, jamais il ne l'avait attrapé ainsi... Serrant son bras douloureux contre sa poitrine, il se lova en position fœtale, une larmes d'incompréhension glissant lentement sur sa joue de porcelaine.

Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il avait été méchant ? C'était la première fois que son protecteur agissait de la sorte avec lui... Peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait plus ? Tant de pensées contradictoires et incompréhensibles se bousculaient dans l'esprit du jeune garçon.

* * *

- Gaara ? appela l'homme en fermant la baie vitrée donnant sur le balcon.

A présent calme, il fouillait la maison du regard, cherchant le petit Neko. Il n'avait pas du aller bien loin, il était trop peureux pour sortir dehors. Unefois, Kakashi avait voulut le faire sortir au lieu de quoi le jeune rouquin était resté assit une heure entière devant l'entrée de l'appartement, n'osant pas franchir le seuil pour sortir.

- Gaara ? appela-t-il de nouveau.

Aucune réponse.

Un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, il éteignit la télévision et se dirigea lentement dans sa chambre. La cachette favorite de Gaara était entre les costumes de l'homme d'affaire, tout au fond de la penderie.

Accroupit avec un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres, Kakashi fit lentement glisser la porte culissante de sa garde-robe.

- I see you, Neko-chan...

- You can't see me...

Ecartant lentement ses costumes de grandes marques, il posa son regard le jeune garçon, roulé en boule contre le fond de la penderie.

- Gaara ? appella-t-il gentiment.

Une frimousse rousse releva la tête, ses iris émeraudes légèrements voilés. De longs sillons se frayait un chemin sur ses joues.

- You're still angry ? demanda une voix presque cassée.

- No. Don't cry.

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il se jeta d'un coup dans les bras de Kakashi qui tomba en arrière sous la surprise. Une fois redressé, il glissa ses bras sous les aisselles du jeune garçon et le souleva aisément dans ses bras, comme s'il était aussi légé qu'un sac de plumes.

- Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il doucement. Look at me.

Lentement, le rouquin releva leva son regard vert intense et rencontra l'iris visible de son protecteur. En gardant le silence, il posa sa main sur le masque en tissus du grand homme et l'abaissa doucement, guettant un quelconque refus. Kakashi le laissa faire et le déposa sur le lit où il s'assit à ses côté.

- Red eye ?

- Just a wound. Une blessure.

- So... beautiful face, murmura Gaara en laissant sa main se promener sur la joue de l'adulte.

- Like you, répondit l'autre en rapprochant leur visage.

Un éclat félinement malicieux passa dans le regard émeraude face à lui et il l'embrassa, ne pouvant plus résister à la tentation d'embrasser ses lèvres pulpeuses. Une chaleur jusqu'ici inconnue le traversa et éveilla un désir fulgurant en lui. Jamais il n'avait ressentit cette sensation, ce brasier qui semblait le consumer de l'intérieur alors qu'il approfondissait le contact de leurs lèvres, laissant passer une langue avide entre les lèvres du jeune garçon.

_Ces sensations... Ce dois être les phéromones qu'il émet..._

- Do you want it ?

- Yes... souffla le jeune en s'allongeant.

Finalement, il n'était pas si naïf que ça... Le yakuza l'enlaça et l'attira contre lui, l'embrassant de nouveau avec une fougue dont il ne se serait jamais soupçonné.

Si pendant longtemps il avait eu de nombreuses jeunes conquêtes masculines dans son lit, aucune d'elles n'avait été aussi réceptive à ses caresses et ses baiser enflammés. Cependant, alors que ses mains se frayaient un chemin sur le corps svelte, le visage du jeune homme commençait à prendre une douce couleur carmin alors que son dos rencontrait le matelas.

Son corps jeune encore vierge en éveil, aucune sensation n'échappait à Gaara, décuplées par son comportement inconscient. Comportement qui commençait à rendre dur son seme qui lui retirait son haut. Les habits furent vite retirés et Kakashi s'empara des lèvres du jeune homme, les dévorant avec fougue. Gaara n'était plus que gémissement et longs soupirs d'aise qui rendaient impatient son protecteur.

La bouche gourmandes délaissa les lèvres rosies et entreprit de partir à l'exploration du corps du jeune homme qui lui était totalement offert. La douce langue suave parcourut toutes les parties du corps, découvrant au jeune homme des endroits et des sensations insoupçonnées et incommensurables.

Finalement impatient de faire sien le corps du jeune rouquin, Kakashi entreprit de lui écarter lentement le jambes. Avec souplesse, il se pencha pour attraper une petite bouteille dans le tiroir de sa commode et en vida le contenu dans sa main.

Le jeune Gaara le regarda avec un air interloqué.

- It's to be pleasant, répondit doucement l'homme d'affaire.

Les pommettes rosies du jeune garçon et le souffle chaud qui s'échappait de ses lèvres le rendait vraiment irrésistible. Avec une douceur et une patience infinie, l'argenté introduisit lentement son index lubrifié dans la gaine du jeune homme.

En sentant le corps étranger en lui, le jeune homme réagit en se contractant et il poussa un long gémissement proche d'un couinement. Pendant qu'il le préparait au mieux, Kakashi l'embrassa plusieurs fois, lui demandant de se calmer et de se détendre.

Une fois satisfait, Kakashi souleva les hanches du jeune garçon et s'assit , faisant s'assoir Gaara sur ses genoux. Pour mieux s'installer de lui-même, le rouquin se redressa ses planta ses pupilles au regard intense dans celles de son protecteur. Une mains au creux des reins du jeune homme, l'argenté caressait ses courbes gracieuses de son autre main, tout en l'empalant avec douceur sur lui.

Le jeune planta ses ongles dans son dos et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Kakashi savait que cette première expérience pouvaient être douloureuse. Il souleva alors Gaara et finit d'utiliser le tube de lubrifiant avant de l'empaler à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, un gémissement autre franchit les lèvres pulpeuse du jeune uke, qui s'abandonna entièrement à l'étreinte de l'ainé. Kakashi commença alors à bouger des hanches, soulevant et abaissant le jeune corps à un rythme régulier et aussi sensuel que les caresses suaves qu'il lui prodiguait. L'homme d'affaire avait l'impression de tenir un petit animal dans ses bras, il était si doux et si chaud que son corps en voulait toujours plus.

La bouche entrouverte, le rouquin ne retenait pas ses gémissements qui devenaient plus fort et plus rapprochés, il se tenait cambré contre le corps de son bienfaiteur, les paumes à plat sur son torse et la tête enfouie dans son cou alors que des frissons et des vagues de plaisir le parcouraient des pieds à la tête. Son jeune corps souple en mouvement constant et tout ses sens en éveil, il se sentait projeté dans un autre monde.

Il ne pensait plus à rien, il ne se rappelait plus de riens. Oubliés les sensations horribles et les expériences immondes qu'il avait enduré depuis sa naissances. Oublié le froid mordant de la petite pièce dans laquelle il était, seul le corps chaud contre lui et les solides qui l'enlaçaient comptaient à présent.

De plus en plus excité par les gémissement de son jeune protégé, le riche homme d'affaire fit basculer son amant sur le dos et l'enlaça de nouveau, bougeant plus activement. Ayant conscience de la souplesse du jeune homme, il saisit une ses jambes et la releva à la verticale, contre son torse tandis que l'autre étaient replié contre sa hanche, lui laissant la possibilité d'entrer plus profondément en lui.

Se laissant pour la première fois emporter par la passion qui le dévorait de l'intérieur, Kakashi augmenta la vitesse de vas-et-viens, guidé par la vision érotique du jeune roux alanguis, les joues rouges, ses paupières à demi fermées et son air extatique. Après une dernière série de va et vien puissants, le corps du jeune homme s'arqua violemment et il poussa un long gémissement de plaisir intense pendant l'argenté jouissait en lui.

Écarlate et son cœur battant à un rythme fou contre sa poitrine, Neko-chan rouvrit des yeux encore voilés par son orgasme et son regard suffit à faire fondre l'homme d'affaire.

A cet instant, il sut qu'un nouveau lien s'était créé entre eux, plus fort et qu'un lien protecteur-protégé, mais néanmoins assez indéterminé. Mais au fond de lui, Kakashi savait qu'il ne laisserait jamais le jeune garçon. Il lui appartenait à lui, et à lui seul.

- You're so cute, murmura-t-il en s'allongeant contre le jeune corps.

Immédiatement, Gaara se blottit contre lui et Kakashi l'accueillit dans ses bras.

Dans la chambre de l'appartement luxueux, blottit comme s'il pouvait se fondre dans son protecteur, un ronronnement s'éleva du lit.

* * *

- Neko-chan ! appela Kakashi en sortant de la salle de bain, un air exaspéré sur le visage.

A moitié dénudé et ruisselant d'eau, son torse était couvert de marque de morsures et de griffures. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'il vivait avec le jeune rouquin et lui faire prendre un bain était toujours aussi éprouvant. Surtout que le jeune garçon avait l'habitude de s'enfuir de la salle de bain dès qu'il avait le dos tourné...

L'homme d'affaire passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer rapidement. Neko-chan était vraiment un chat sauvage, mais même s'il était difficile de l'éduquer, le quotidien de Kakashi était vraiment animé et cela finissait par lui plaire. Il se sentait responsable de la condition du jeune homme et si au début il s'en était voulut d'avoir permit qu'une chose aussi horrible que ces tests soient arrivés, il savait que ça appartenait au passé et qu'il devait faire de son mieux pour rendre la vie facile à son petit protégé.

Il s'avança vers sa chambre avec un léger sourire sur le visage. Des traces d'eau étaient visible par terre et allaient jusque dans son armoire. Il ouvrit la porte de son armoire et son regard s'adoucit en voyant le rouquin lové en boule sur une pile de costumes trempé et froissés. Neok-chan... finalement, il continuait de le surnommer ainsi même après tout ce temps...

Le jeune garçon avait encore mit la pagaille dans son dressing...

- Neko-chan soupira Kakashi en s'accroupissant devant le jeune garçon. Tu es vraiment irrécupérable.

Pour toute réponse, Gaara se redressa et battit sensuellement des cils, pensant candidement qu'un regard innocent suffirait à excuser sa fugue de la salle de bain.

- Please, never change, sweet heart, murmura l'argenté en posant doucement ses lèvres sur celles du roux.

* * *

Bon... Pardonnez-moi d'avoir ridiculisé Gaara ainsi...

Sinon, l'histoire vous la trouvez comment ? (Non, ce n'est pas de la zoophilie ! Ni de la pédophilie !)

Si vous avez une idée de fiction, couple et/ou scénario, faites moi en part ^^


End file.
